The subject matter disclosed herein relates to steam turbine engines and, more specifically, to an inner casing for the steam turbine engines.
In certain applications, steam turbines may include various sections designed to be assembled during installation. For example, each steam turbine may include an outer casing and an inner casing disposed within the outer casing. Also, the steam turbine may include a reaction drum that includes multiple reaction stages, wherein the reaction drum can be integrated or separated from the inner casing. The inner casing can be partial arc or full admission belt of steam to an impulse stage. The assembly of these numerous components is costly. In addition, the assembly of these numerous components may limit the effectiveness of seals throughout the steam turbine (e.g., limiting balancing drum seal and steam recovery drum seal diameters).